Mind Swap
by BlondeInsanity
Summary: A Humour Valkyrie and Skulduggery story, enjoy.
1. Death Warrant

**A/N**- All thanks to Falnet for giving me part of this idea. ;)

Skulduggery, Tanith and Valkyrie had just come back from China's apartment after delivering her ANOTHER priceless book. "I swear, never again will I risk my butt for that stupid old hag ever again!" Tanith moaned, sulking in the back of the Bentley. Valkyrie and Skulduggery were not surprised, Tanith said the exact same thing after every book they get and she never means it. The Bentley pulled up outside Valkyrie's house, "See you tomorrow" Valkyrie said cheerfully as she got out of the Bentley and walked towards the door. "See ya tomorrow!" Skulduggery said mocking Valkyrie's enthusiasm.

Skulduggery was just about to pull away from the drive when he heard Valkyrie struggling. Tanith was already out of the Bentley charging towards the three cleavers and Crux who were trying to take her. "Tanith!" Skulduggery shouted gripping her arm. " You don't go charging at three armed cleavers and Crux without figuring out what's going on first" he lectured her. She let out a big sigh and pulled her arm free, waiting for Skulduggery to go first. " Now then, what seems to be the problem?" Skulduggery said casually walking up to Crux. Crux smiled evilly. "We have a death warrant for a Miss Valkyrie Cain and were here to collect her."

I know it's short and sorry! I don't want to reveal all of it in one go. I promise the later chapters will be longer.


	2. Oh HELL NO!

**A/N-**Soooo sorry it took so long! I had writers block! Lol Btw, **Sanguine is good in this one.**

In the last chapter

_Crux smiled evilly "We have a death warrant for a Miss Valkyrie Cain and we are here to collect her"_

____________________________________________________________________________

Skulduggery's jaw clacked open, he could not believe what he had just heard. He stormed up to Crux and put his arm in front of Valkyrie. "Valkyrie has been with us all day!" he started but Tanith joined him. "What are the charges" she said, glaring at Crux.

"Attempted assassination of The Grand Mage" he said, glaring back.

Skulduggery had had enough. "She would never do something like that!"

"But we have video footage of her trying to stab him with a knife!" Crux answered.

"Reflection" Valkyrie whispered. "don't you think I would have used magic if I did try to kill him, it's bloody obvious it's my reflection!" she said, her voice getting louder.

"The Grand Mage or any of us could have spotted a reflection" Crux sneered.

"But Valkyrie uses hers everyday so you can't tell the difference!" Tanith and Skulduggery shouted at the same time.

"Never the less, I have order to take and I'm not about to disobey them like _some_ people.

Skulduggery took his gun out and Tanith unsheathed her sword. "You'll have to go through us first" Skulduggery warned.

"Gladly" Said Crux and with one hand movement the Cleavers attacked. Crux had planned this carefully. While Skulduggery and Tanith were fighting the cleavers Crux put a gun to Valkyrie's head. "Make one sound and your history" he whispered. Valkyrie decided to keep her mouth shut but as they neared the van she moved her hand and a gust of wind came down on Skulduggery, he turned around to see Crux forcing Valkyrie into the back of a van, he pushed the cleaver into Tanith's awaiting sword and sprinted towards the van, but he was too late. The last thing he heard was Valkyrie calling his name. He collapsed onto his knees in the middle of the road as the van disappeared out of sight, at that exact moment Fletcher and Ghastly arrived, Tanith told them what had happened and Ghastly slowly walked up to Skulduggery. "You Can't give up now Skulduggery, Valkyrie's depending on you" he whispered. Skulduggery stood up and straightened his shoulders. "Round up everyone we know, this isn't going to be easy" Ghastly smiled and took out his phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie was sitting in a corner in her cell. She had seen Skulduggery collapse in the street. _he won't be able to get to me in time _she thought, _I have to do this myself. _She called the guard to come over. "What do you want _criminal_" he sighed. "Oh nothing much" Valkyrie said casually and with a swift had movement she put her hand on the back of his head and smashed it onto the lock of her cell as hard as she could, the lock broke in two as the only guard collapsed to the floor. Apparently The Sanctuary had lessened their security. She tiptoed to the door and peeked out, when she saw there was no one there she broke out into a run, no idea which way to go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher and Sanguine marched up the corridor, they stopped when they reached the corner, Skulduggery turned to face them. " I'll go first, if I see any cleavers I'll give the signal for you to come, OK?" he said. Everyone nodded, as he tiptoed around the corner he felt as if he was been watched, he broke out into a run always looking behind him, coincidently Valkyrie was doing the exact same thing and coming the same way, they both turned their heads around but not before smacking into each other. Strangely, there was a mini shockwave as they each other, as the others felt this and feared the worst, they ran up to find Skulduggery and Valkyrie on the floor. Fletcher walked up to Valkyrie. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, I'm Skulduggery!" said what looked like Valkyrie said. Skulduggery (who was actually Valkyrie) sat up and looked at her hands. "Oh GOD no"

Thankyou for all of your reviews and a special thanks to Falnet for giving me a few ideas.


	3. Confused

**A/N-**Right, when I say Valkyrie I mean her mind in Skulduggery's body, and when I say Skulduggery I mean his mind in Valkyrie's body………..God this is going to be confusing.

Valkyrie couldn't stop looking in the mirror, every time she looked, she saw a skeleton staring back, it was starting to creep her out. Skulduggery on the other hand was feeling very proud of himself and kept shaking his head about looking at his hair.

"OMG I'll be right back!" he shouted running out of the room. Me and Tanith looked at each other expecting something big when he came back in munching on a chocolate bar." oh for gods sake Skulduggery!" I shouted.

"Hey!, this is a very emotional time for me!" he said wiping away an invisible tear "I haven't eaten chocolate in a long time!"

I just sighed and stormed out of the room.

Skulduggery's POV

I had just finished eating the chocolate bar when Fletcher walked in and gave me a cheeky smile. "Hey Valkyrie" he said trying to be romantic. _he's forgotten that I'm not Valkyrie, time to have some fun. "_Hi Fletcher" I said, trying to sound like Valkyrie.

"Erm….. Do you wanna go out some time?" he asked shyly.

"Sure Fletcher!" I answered. Once he had skipped out I chuckled to myself, _What an idiot._

Valkyrie's POV

I was talking to Tanith when Fletcher proudly strolled in. "Guess who just got a date with Valkyrie!" she said. Me and Tanith burst out laughing while Fletcher looked at us confused. "What's so funny!" he demanded.

"Don't you remember?" I asked, struggling to keep a straight face. "I'm Valkyrie!"

Fletchers smile slowly disappeared and a look of horror and disgust spread over his face. He started screaming and ran out of the room yelling.

"SKULDUGGERY! SKULDUGGERY! FORGET EVERY SINGLE WORD I SAID TO YOU!"


End file.
